


Found You

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Random Kpop One Shots [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, No Gore, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Yoon Dowoon has become obsessed with news relating to any sort of killer, especially serial killers. The members just see how paranoid he can get and wish he would finally let it go. But when there happens to be a killer on the loose, can Dowoon save his members? Or are they all doomed to a terrible fate?





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June '18 for a writing club prompt and I like it a lot so here it is. I hope you have a fun time.  
> Also yes there is death but it's not super gory and gross, I will promise you that much.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

I felt my mind begin to race with anxiety, too caught up by the news in front of me. I couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Hyung... Hyung! They set him free!" I yelled over to Sungjin who tiredly looked over at me with a sandwich in his mouth.

Swallowing his food, he sighed. "Who did they set free this time?"

"That guy who killed all those people! The one I told you about last week, he killed people by putting cyanide in their food and drinks. Marco Spunt, The Cyanide Killer, remember?" I stared back at the tv, "I can't believe they let him go..."

Sungjin stood up and patted my back, "It's going to be alright kid. There's probably reason they let him go, he probably didn't actually commit those crimes. They shouldn't keep an innocent man behind bars." He walked over to the kitchen and threw away his garbage before looking back at me as I whined.

"But hyung, I really think he did it! What if I'm his next victim?" Sungjin sighed loudly as I started panicking and saying what I've told all my friends countless times before, "I mean, I've told you before that I think I'm going to die at the hands of a murderer! What if this is the time it actually happens!" I looked up at Sungjin who let out another sigh.

"Dowoon. This guy doesn't even live in Korea. This happened over in the US, you have nothing to freak out over." He walked over to me and crouched down to squeeze my shoulder, "You're going to be fine but you really shouldn't pay so much attention to this stuff. It's messing with your mind kid. You're gonna have nightmares because of all the stuff you watch"

Sungjin walked away from me and into his room, yawning as he shut his door. I sighed, no one ever listened to me about this stuff. "They'll be sorry if I ever really am murdered..." I mumbled as I shut off the tv for the night and headed into my own room to sleep. I couldn't shake off the fear that The Cyanide Killer left me with which was unusual. Typically I could shake off whatever story I heard about but this one just seemed to want to stick around for a while. I sighed and tried to calm my tired mind so I could fall asleep.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

"Dowoon, get up. We're travelling today so you can't sleep in any longer." Wonpil shook my body to wake me up, leaving me feeling slightly disoriented.

"Where are we going?" I yawned, trying to figure out why I felt so strange this morning.

Wonpil grinned, "Dowoonie, did you drink too much last night?" That must be the reason for this strange feeling, my head starting to pound just as I remembered. I shrugged and rubbed at my eyes as he continued to talk, "You were so excited yesterday! We're going to Busan to play a concert! You know, you're home town!"

As he said that it all came back to me and I nodded, "Ah, yeah. Right, I remember now. That's nice." I said, semi-enthusiastically.

"Wash up, okay? We already put your bag in car so don't worry about where it is." Wonpil patted my arm and left the room so I could get myself ready for our trip. I grabbed a clean set of comfy casual clothes, something that would be easy to sleep in and change out of later, and hopped in the shower. I quickly cleaned off any leftover scent of alcohol on my body and replaced it with a fresh, clean scent before washing my hair and face.

I left the bathroom, now wearing my clean clothes and rubbing at my head with a towel to finish drying off my hair. I ran into Jae as I was walking out to the living room. "Hey Dowoon, nice to see you're finally up" He teased, "There's food on the table." Jae said as he patted my shoulder and walked into his room.

I nodded blankly, a weird fuzzy feeling still lingering in my mind. I sat down at the table, Young K scrolling on his phone while eating and Sungjin cleaning up his mess. I picked at some of the leftover food on the table, not really interested in eating. My appetite wasn't very strong this morning, probably due to the amount of alcohol I drank the other night.

Once I felt like I ate enough to survive until our next meal, I helped Sungjin clean up and sat on the couch. I flipped on the tv to see if anything interesting was happening in the world.

"Breaking news - New evidence has emerged in the case surrounding The Cyanide Killer. Officials have informed the media that new evidence has clearly painted Marco Spunt as The Cyanide Killer, despite what previous evidence has lead them to believe." I stared at the tv, completely absorbed in what the reporter was saying. But also becoming increasingly terrified with what the reporter would say next.

"Jae! Did you take my headphones?" Young K yelled over the tv, not caring at all about what was on.

"Officials believe that evidence had been tampered with so that the investigation would prove to be inconclusive and he would be set free despite everything else pointing to him. Investigators are currently looking into this matter and will update us as new information becomes available. Authorities have warned international residents to be cautious as well, stating that the suspect was last seen in the airport in the international flights section."

"Wonpil, come and help me bring this stuff to the car." Jae said as he started dragging two extra bags out of his room.

"Hyung, why do you have so many things?" Wonpil whined as he picked up one of the bags.

Jae sighed, "Half of this is Young K's, don't whine at me!"

I tuned out the other guys as a police officer appeared on screen to explain the situation more. "We are not sure where exactly he went but we are especially concerned for the Asian countries, namely Japan and South Korea. We will keep you updated as we-" Sungjin shut off the tv and sighed.

"You really need to stop watching this stuff, it's really gonna mess with your mind one of these days."

I stood up as Sungjin started walking away, "But Hyung! He could be in the same country as us! Are you not worried?"

Sungjin turned around and set his hands on my shoulders, "I'm not and you shouldn't be either. There is over 50 million people in this entire country and they aren't even sure if he's in this country. Out of all those people, why would I be worried? There are so many other people that would be much easier for him to target. So calm down and let's go." He said and turned away from me.

I sighed and followed Sungjin out the door, Young K following closely behind us. I should listen to Sungjin, he's probably not even in Korea. And even if he was, what are the chances he would be in Busan?

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

Apparently, very high.

Once we got to the venue, I noticed a tv in the green room. While the other guys roamed the area, some going to the stage and other's finding the bathroom, I decided to switched on the tv and watch the news.

"Breaking News - We now have information on the whereabouts of The Cyanide Killer who fled the US." I felt my mind begin to wander, instantly thinking of the worst case scenario as the police officer from before appeared on screen.

The officer nodded to someone off screen and looked directly into the camera, "We are now aware that The Cyanide Killer is currently in South Korea. We have reason to believe that he could be in the Daegu or Busan area. We have people searching for him but have yet to locate his exact whereabouts." My eyes went wide in terror but I tried to reason with my mind, that's still a big area. He could be anywhere, the chances of him being in this exact area is extremely low. Dowoon, you are fine.

"We are urging residents to be cautious. This man is very dangerous. If you think you see him, please contact local authorities and stay far away from him. If you find yourself close to him, stay very aware of your surroundings and try to get away as quickly, and discreetly, as possible. Thank you for your cooperation." After he said that, the screen switched back to the reporter from before and I switched off the tv, completely terrified to be in this area at all.

Why couldn't this show be in Seoul or Incheon? Why did it have to be in Busan? Why did he have to be in this area? I shook my head but it didn't work, these thoughts kept plaguing my mind.

I decided to head up to the stage to see if anyone needed help and to look at where we were playing, hoping that it would somehow calm my nerves. My hands were shaking with both anxiety and fear, the feeling of them mixing making my head hurt.

I saw Wonpil standing on stage, looking out into the arena, while Sungjin was busy talking with a couple stage managers. I started walking towards Wonpil when he noticed me.

"Dowoon, come look! There's going to be so many people here tonight!" Wonpil stood at the edge of the stage and waved me over to look with him.

I joined him, standing right next to him, and looked at the arena. "This is a huge venue..." I said, the shock of everything finally sinking it and replacing my fear and anxiety with excitement. "I can't believe we're playing here tonight!" I laughed.

Wonpil looked at me with a big grin on his face, "Isn't it crazy?" He started bouncing on the balls of his feet and squeezed my arm, "I'm really excited right now." I laughed and started bouncing with him.

"Wonpil and Dowoon, come help us set up before sound check!" We nodded and headed over to our instruments, both of us still having a slight bounce in our step and feeling super excited.

My mind was completely calmed, the thoughts from before completely disappearing from my mind altogether. I was happily setting up my drums, excited to see all the mydays in my hometown.

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

The concert went perfectly. All the MyDays that came sang along to our songs beautifully and the light bands created an amazing ocean of light for us to look at as we performed. There wasn't too many mistakes and I only broke two drumsticks.

After the show we decided to head to a small cafe we saw earlier. It was very quiet, the only people we could see were the workers which was perfect for all of us. We were tired and didn't want to have much more human interaction today. Young K offered to order our drinks so we could all go sit down and rest.

"What can I get for you all today?" Someone said from behind the counter, his voice sounding a bit off due to his accent.

Young K sighed tiredly, "I'll take three iced americanos and two raspberry iced teas please."

I looked out the window and sighed, my mind too tired to be worried about The Cyanide Killer like I was before. I watched as people passed by, some looking tired as they walked while others looked excited to be for where ever they were going. I saw one person pass by and look into the store with a worried expression but they walked away quickly with their phone pulled out.

Young K walked over with our drinks, already sipping from his before he even sat down. Jae grabbed his and drank quickly, "Ah, finally. My throat was so dry, I felt like I was dying."

We laughed at his dramaticness and grabbed our drinks as well, "I just want to go home and sleep." I said as I watched the other members drink from their beverages.

"The member who slept in the latest is the first one who wants to go back to sleep. I see how it is Dowoonie." Wonpil laughed.

After a minute of silence, I looked up to see both Young K and Jae's face turning red. "Hyung, what's wrong?" They looked at each other and shook their heads, grabbing at their chest.

"I-I can't breathe and m-my heart is racing." Jae stuttered and Young K nodded int agreement, in too much pain to speak. My eyes went wide as Wonpil started acting the same way and soon after Sungjin was beginning to do the same.

"Guys, this isn't funny! Stop pretending like you've been poisoned!" I yelled. I looked at Young K as I saw the life leave his eyes and his head slam against the table. "HYUNG!" I cried just as Jae collapsed against the table as well, a loud crash echoing in the room.

I felt my heart start to beat extremely fast as breathing began to feel like a much more laborious task than only minutes before. I looked over as Wonpil's head hit the table sending a tin crashing onto the floor. Sungjin grabbed my shoulders, directing all of my attention to him. "Dowoon, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. No, we should've listened to you."

I shook my head, "Hyung, no!" Sungjin took in one last breath and collapsed on me, making me scream in horror. I started crying, both from pain and shock, and started looking around the room for the cause of this. I made eye contact with the man at the counter who was watching as all my members collapsed. The man who we thought was a worker here was actually the man who killed my members. The same man who killed all those people in the US and fled to Korea. Marco Spunt, The Cyanide Killer. "You did this to them!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

He grinned and waved at me. "Good night Dowoon." He laughed maliciously as I struggled to breathe, my head becoming increasingly harder to hold up. My eyesight began to fade, black spots taking over my vision as my head began to fall forward...

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

I woke up, flinging my body into an upright position. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was extremely heavy, my heart still racing. I looked to the side and saw all of my members surrounding my bed, "Dowoon! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jae asked me as all the members waited for my answer, everyone looking very concerned.

"That... that was all just a nightmare?" I whimpered as I realized that, yes I was alive and so were they. An overwhelming feeling of relief hit me as I crawled out of my bed and closer to all of them. I pulled Sungjin into a hug and started crying. "Hyung!" I cried as all the other members joined our hug.

Once I had finally calmed down, Jae handed me a towel to wipe off some of the sweat. "Dowoon, what happened in your dream?" Sungjin asked as we all sat down in the living room.

I sniffled as I explained the entire dream to them. "And you-you all died. Right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything to save you. I was so scared guys."

Sungjin patted my back and Wonpil hugged me, "I told you those shows weren't good for your head." I nodded, "No more for a while, okay?"

"Okay hyung." He smiled at me.

"Good. Now, go wash up. We have a show today." My eyes went wide and I shook my head violently in refusal. Sungjin laughed, "I'm kidding Dowoon. We just have to go to JYP today, no show." I left out a loud sigh as all the guys laughed.

"You hyungs are so mean to me..." I pouted, Wonpil squeezing me even more as he continued to laugh. But that was okay with me. They're alive and that's all that matters to me right now. "I love you guys..." I mumbled but they are heard me.

"We love you too Dowoon." They all said together, a big smile on all of our faces.

"Now go, you smell." Young K laughed, breaking the sweet moment. But he was right, I did and I really needed that shower.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
